I only want to singor to play?
by shine21
Summary: Ein Ball kam direkt auf ihn zu. Was sollte er tun? Das Schicksal einfach Schicksal sein lassen oder eingreifen? AUSZUG Kap.1 Kapitel TAITO SLASH Diesmal eine etwas andere FF zu Digimon. Matt mal ganz anders Alles weitere im ersten Kap.
1. Chapter 1

Autor:shine21 

Beta: panique

Disclaimer: Die Figuren, bis auf ein paar Ausnahmen gehören alle den Machern von Digimon und ich verdiene keinen Cent damit

Die Idee ist von mir und wer etwas aus der FF verwenden möchte soll mich vorher fragen )  
Pairing: Tai/ Yamato(erst später), OOC/Yamato, Mimi/???, Adora/???, TK/Kari

Rating: Humor, Drama, Depri, General, Romance, Lime/Lemon, Gewalt..es kommt eigentlich alles irgendwann vor.

INFO: Wieder mal was neues von mir.  
Ich habe mir nur gedacht, dass Yamato ja nicht immer nur der 'Sänger' sein muss. Was spricht dagegen, dass er auch sportlich ist? In dieser Geschichte wird es sich um den Sport, die Musik und die Liebe drehen. Mal sehen wie es euch gefällt...

Diesmal wird es unterteilt sein in FILE I Sport dieses File kann mehrere Kapitel einschließen. Es muss aber nicht unbedingt nach der Reihenfolge gehen.  
Das nächste Kapitel kann auch File II Music heißen.  
Es ist folgendermaßen unterteilt:  
FILE I Sport-one (...two, three etc)  
FILE II Music )  
FILE III Love (")

**Prolog**

**FILE I Sport-one oder doch FILE III Love-one??**

**'Nutze dein Talent…'**

Ein mittelgroßer blonder Junge, mit leuchtend blauen Augen stand wartend an einem Baum gelehnt. Er schloss seine Augen, hörte auf das Rauschen der Blätter und summte ein Lied. Aus dem Summen wurde nach einiger Zeit ein Singen.  
Nicht sehr laut aber hörbar, wenn man sich in seiner Nähe befand.

Wie zum Beispiel ein schlankes, etwa genauso wie der Junge, großes Mädchen mit langen braunen Haaren. Sie blieb neben dem Jungen stehen, wartete bis dieser fertig war mit seinem Lied und fing an zu klatschen.  
Erschrocken von dem plötzlichen Beifall und der Tatsache, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, schreckte er zurück und fiel fast über einen, etwas größeren, Stein.

„Mimi! Willst du mich um die Ecke bringen?", keuchte er und versuchte sein Herz, durch langsames Ein, - und Ausatmen, zu beruhigen.

Die Angesprochene machte einen Satz nach vorn, umarmte den Blonden und gab diesem einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ach, Yamato. Yama –chan...", sagte sie in einer zuckersüßen Stimme und klimperte mit ihren Augen.

Yamato verdrehte seine nun genervt aussehenden blauen Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Okay, ich verzeihe dir deine hinterhältige Attacke auf mein Leben. Aber warum bist du schon wieder zu spät? Du wolltest dich mit mir treffen!", er deutete auf seine Uhr und seufzte.

Mimi grinste nur, nahm seinen Arm und hakte sich bei ihm ein, lief mit ihm weiter.

„Ich musste mir meine Haare noch machen ..."

Als nur ein Schnauben von Yamato kam, ignorierte sie ihn einfach.

Sie verließen den Park und kamen nach einer Weile vor einem Sportplatz an.

„ Da gibt es heute ein Fußballspiel ..."

Yamato unterbrach sie in ihrer Erzählung in dem er abrupt stehen blieb und den Kopf schüttelte. Er hätte es sich ja eigentlich denken können...sie versuchte es immer wieder und doch hatte es ihn diesmal überrascht.

„Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich mir keine Fußballspiele anschaue und an dieser Tatsache hat sich nichts geändert!"

Mimi löste sich von ihm und stellte sich vor den etwas Größeren.

„Immer dieses: Ich gehe zu keinem Fußballspiel weil ich selbst nicht mehr spiele Gerede. Mein Gott, Yama-chan. Du kannst doch singen und spielen. Da hindert dich keiner dran."

„Es ist eben nicht so einfach. Ich habe mich für das Singen entschieden und fertig!", erwiderte er bestimmend und schaute zum Sportplatz auf dem schon die ersten Spieler erschienen. Ihre Fans sammelten sich auf der Wiese an und erwarteten sehnsüchtigst den Anpfiff.

„Aber warum denn? Du kannst spielen, du bist sogar sehr gut. Ich habe dich gesehen und war bei jedem Spiel dabei. Du sahst so glücklich aus..."

Mimi war seine beste Freundin und ihm war klar, dass sie nur sein Bestes wollte aber in dieser Angelegenheit gab es nun mal keine Diskussion. Er hatte sich entschieden und mit dem Fußballspielen abgeschlossen.

„Du hast ja recht Mimi, aber ich kann nicht in einer Mannschaft voller Jungs spielen, wenn ich auf Jungs stehe! Was ist, wenn ich mich in einen von ihnen verliebe oder die Fans davon etwas mitkriegen? Sport ist etwas anderes als die Musikbranche...längst nicht so liberal.", seufzte er und nun, als der Anpfiff ertönte, wurde auch sein Blick sehnsüchtig...träumerisch.

„Ja, vielleicht hast du recht aber da du ja schon einmal da bist kannst du auch gleich bleiben...", ein diabolisches Grinsen machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.

„Du kannst mich zu nichts zwingen..."

Yamato lief einige Schritte Rückwärts bis er an einen Zaun stieß.  
„Du willst doch deinen kleinen Bruder nicht enttäuschen, oder? Er wartet da unten mit seiner kleinen Freundin auf dich. Ihr großer Bruder ist nämlich der Kapitän der heimischen Mannschaft. TK, wird sicherlich sehr enttäuscht sein...", gab sie süffisant zurück. Nun hatte sie ihn da wo sie ihn haben wollte. Er saß in der Falle.

„Du hast gewonnen. Gehen wir!", grummelte er und lief den Abhang hinunter zum Sportplatz. Mimi folgte ihm lachend.

„In Momenten wie diesen könnte ich dich glatt erwürgen ..."

„Bitte nicht so gewalttätig ...", rief sie ihm lachend zu.

Mimi rannte an ihm vorbei und machte das Victory Zeichen.

Sie war schon eine Sache für sich. Für Yamato war sie seine beste Freundin, mit der über alles und jeden sprechen konnte und doch hatte er manchmal das Bedürfnis sie einfach nur zu erwürgen...immer dann, wenn sie so hinterhältig war wie jetzt.  
Er kannte sie schon so lange, war mit ihr zusammen in Deutschland und doch wurde er aus ihr manchmal nicht schlau. Warum war sie nur so erpicht darauf ihn wieder Fußballspielen zu sehen?

Neben dem Sportplatz und der kreischenden Menge kamen sie zum Stehen. Mimi schien sich nach jemandem umzuschauen, den sie dann auch in Gestalt eines jüngeren Mädchens gefunden hatte. Das Mädchen winkte die beiden zu sich. Yamatos Hand wurde von Mimis umfasst und dann zog sie ihn auch schon nach vorn, fast auf das Spielfeld.

„Wir sind da. Wo ist TK?"

Das Mädchen, welches sich als Kari, TK' s Freundin vorstellte, zeigte lachend auf ihren Bruder und noch zwei weiteren Jungen. Einer davon war groß, blond und hatte so etwas wie eine Fliegermütze auf. Als Kari nach ihm rief, kam er auf Mimi und Yamato zugerannt.

„Onii-chan...du bist ja wirklich gekommen."

Fassungslosigkeit zierte sein Blick, doch er wandelte sich gleich in ein schelmisches Blitzen als er zu Mimi schaute. Diese schaute schulterzuckend weg.  
Konnte sich ein Grinsen jedoch nicht verkneifen.

„Mimi hat mich reingelegt! Mir blieb nichts anderes übrig...", erwiderte Yamato und schaute dabei gespielt böse zu Mimi. Der Unschuld in Person.

Doch bevor auch sie etwas darauf erwidern konnte wurden sie von Karis Bruder unterbrochen. Tai Yagami, Kapitän der hiesigen Fußballmannschaft.

„Oh, Hi! Du musst TK' s Bruder sein, nicht wahr...Der Neue? Ich bin Tai..."

Der große dunkelhaarige Junge stand nun direkt vor Yamato und reichte diesem seine Hand zum Gruß. Doch bevor Yamato diese Geste erwidern konnte, wurde sein Gegenüber von seinen Spielkameraden gerufen.

„Sorry, ich muss wieder. Wir sehen uns nachher.", rief er Yamato und den anderen noch zu als er auch schon zu seinen Mitspielern rannte.

Mimi, die den Ausdruck in dem Gesicht ihres besten Freundes kannte und richtig deutete, zog diesen zu sich, flüsterte ihm etwas zu.

„Aha...jetzt sind wir wohl am Punkt ‚Ich verliebe mich in den Kapitän der Fußballmannschaft'. Yama-chan, Yama-chan, das ging aber schnell."

Rot um die Nasenspitze wandte sich Yamato von Mimi ab und erwiderte nur ein undeutliches Grummeln, was mit einem Lachen von ihrer Seite empfangen wurde.  
Sie klopfte ihm entschuldigend auf die Schulter.

„Es war hinterhältig. Ich weiß aber manchmal muss man dem Schicksal auf die Sprünge helfen."

Yamato schaute auf das Spielfeld, nahm peripher wahr was Mimi zu ihm sagte und dachte nach.

Schicksal?  
Wieso ausgerechnet der Kapitän einer Fußballmannschaft? Fußball!  
Vielleicht hatte Mimi ja recht. Vielleicht war es ein Zeichen dafür, dass er wieder das tun sollte was ihm gut lag...was ihm Spaß machte?

Das Singen mit dem Fußball kombinieren? Beidem eine Chance geben?  
Ja, vielleicht.  
Wer weiß was noch alles passieren würde.

Während er jedoch nachdachte, wurde es plötzlich lauter. Viel lauter.  
Yamato hörte noch wie jemand seinen Namen schrie, sah geradeaus.  
Ein Ball kam direkt auf ihn zu.  
Was sollte er tun?  
Das Schicksal einfach Schicksal sein lassen oder eingreifen?

TBC

Ja, was soll er tun XD Bis zum nächstes Kapitel. Wir sehen uns in 'File I Sport-two' - Entscheidungen.


	2. Entscheidungen

Autor:shine21

Beta: Madhatter

Disclaimer: wie immer

Pairing: Kein bestimmtes...Na ja, außer am Ende vielleicht XD

INFO: Es hat lange gedauert aber ich hatte viel Stress in der Zwischenzeit, dann wurden meine sämtlichen Kapitel wieder einmal gelöscht, weil ich meinen PC formatieren musste und die Daten vorher nicht abspeichern konnte. Dann gingen meine Ideen flöten und eines folgte dem anderen.Aber jetzt habe ich endlich das Kapitel fertig, es ist eine Art Übergangkapitel. Außerdem wollte meine Kapitel nicht hochladen O.o Na ja, ich hoffe, dass es bald wieder funktioniert, würde gerne wieder was hochladen ;-)

**  
**

**File II Sport-one**

**"Entscheidungen..."**

Was hatte er nur getan?  
Fassungslos schaute Yamato auf seine Hände, in denen ein schwarzweißer Lederball lag. Er hatte den Fußball einfach gefangen.

Der Ball war keine Herausforderung für ihn. Es war leicht ihn zu fangen aber...  
War es denn auch richtig?  
Als er zu der Person sah, welche zu ihm gerannt kam ahnte er bereits, dass diese Aktion ernste Konsequenzen für ihn mit sich ziehen würde.  
Aus seinem Augenwinkel erkannte er Mimi, die ihn etwas überrascht aber auch zufrieden ansah.

Hm, er hatte jetzt wohl eine der vielen Entscheidungen getroffen.  
Doch wie wäre ihr Ausgang? Gut oder schlecht?  
Vielleicht sollte er es einfach mal riskieren...  
Ja, vielleicht.

"Hey, Yama-chan ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte ihn Tai, der vor ihm stehen blieb und ihn anfing zu mustern. Sein Blick blieb auf den Fußball in Yamatos Händen heften, der ihm eilig entgegengehalten wurde.

"Ähem, alles OK. Mir ist nichts passiert. Hier..."

Tai nahm den Ball irritiert an und nickte, lief zurück aufs Feld. Doch bevor er sich wieder dem Spiel widmete, drehte er sich zu Yamato um und rief ihm etwas zu.

"Du hast den Ball wirklich sehr gut gehalten. Super Leistung!", dann lief er zu seinen Mitspielern und das Spiel ging weiter.

Er merkte gar nicht wie rot er wurde bis ihn Mimi grinsend darauf ansprach.  
Während er zu Mimi zurücklief, schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Zurück in die  
Vergangenheit. Einer schönen Zeit, die er begann hinterher zu trauern und auch vermisste.

**--Flashback Anfang--**

"Hey, Matt kommst du?"

Ein Junge von ca. 17 Jahren näherte sich Yamato, oder um genauer zu sein, rannte  
dieser gerade auf ihn zu. Als er bei ihm ankam und stehen blieb, strich er sich durch sein langes hellbraunes Haar und sah den Blonden freundlich aus seinen grünen Augen an.

"Auf was wartest du denn? Wir haben Training...", sagte er und wuschelte seinem kleineren Gegenüber durch dessen blonde, zuvor gut sitzenden, Haare. Dieser gab nur ein leises Knurren von sich und zeigte hinter sich auf ein großes Gebäude.

"Ich wollte auf Mimi warten aber sie kommt einfach nicht...", erwiderte er  
schulterzuckend und sah den anderen gespielt beleidigt an, versuchte seine Haare wieder in ihren Normalzustand zu bringen.

"...und mach mir nicht immer meine Haare durcheinander, Chris. Es dauert lange genug, bis sie sitzen.", fügte er zähneknirschend hinzu und sah zu seinem Freund hoch, der ihn nur angrinste.

Typisch. Er kann einfach nicht ernst sein, dachte Yamato und schüttelte den Kopf darüber.

"Hm, Mimi also. Deine Süße, nicht wahr? Sie ist schon vor auf dem Sportplatz, Patrick hatte sie mitgenommen.", süffisant lächelte er ihn an und kam näher.

"Sie ist meine beste Freundin, hör auf mich dauernd damit zu sticheln...", seufzte er und wandte sich dann aber dennoch grinsend an Chris, der diese Wendung irritiert aufnahm.

"Oder stehst du etwa auf sie? Musst es nur sagen, dann erzähle ich es ihr...", beendete Yamato lachend und stupste Chris in die Seite.

"Tse, ich habe schon ein Auge auf Jemanden geworfen...", gab er machohaft zurück und lief etwas vor.

"Aha, und wer ist die Glückliche?"

Den traurigen und ernsten Blich von Chris erkannte Yamato nicht. Er wunderte sich nur darüber warum sein Freund auf einmal stehen blieb und sich nicht zu ihm umdrehte.

"Das werde ich dir garantiert nicht auf die Nase binden", erwiderte er leise, drehte sich um und plötzlich zierte ein Grinsen sein Gesicht und er kam wieder auf Yamato zugerannt, nahm dessen Hand und zog ihn mit sich.

"So, jetzt genug gelabert wir kommen sonst zu spät. Ich als Kapitän der Mannschaft muss den anderen doch ein Vorbild sein, oder?"

"Vorbild? Du als Vorbild. Na ja,...", Yamato und ging in Deckung als Chris eine Kopfnuss andeutete und seine Faust sachte auf dessen Kopf 'schlug'.

Das Lachen wurde lauter und ihr Gang schneller.

**--Flashback Ende--**

Als Yamato nun an diese Zeit zurückdachte überkam ihn so etwas wie Heimweh. Wie gerne wäre er wieder in Deutschland bei Chris und den anderen, bei seiner Mannschaft.  
Was sollte er denn noch tun? Hatte er sich denn nicht entschieden? Hatte er sich denn nicht für die Musik entschieden? Warum versuchte das Schicksal ihm immer wieder dazwischenzureden?

"Ich will nichts mehr darüber hören, klar Mimi?", grummelte er und wandte sich von seiner besten Freundin ab, schaute leicht genervt auf das Spielfeld. Mimi schüttelte nur den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, lächelte ihn an.

Das Spiel ging seinem Ende zu und die Manschaft um Tai hatte es so gut wie gewonnen.

Yamato drehte sich um und wollte gehen, signalisierte das Mimi, die ihn nur irritiert ansah.

"Aber du kannst doch nicht gehen, sie feiern ihren Sieg und..."

"Sie feiern ihren Sieg, aber ohne mich! Ich habe noch Probe und die ist mir wichtiger als eine alberne Feier. Sag ihnen, dass es mir leid tut."

Damit wand er sich nun endgültig von ihr ab und verschwand in der Menge der Fans, die ihm entgegenkamen. An einen Baum, der etwas abseits stand, lehnte er sich an, atmete tief ein.

Was war nur passiert? Hatte er es wirklich getan? Dabei wollte er es doch nie wieder...  
Wollte nie wieder einen Fußball in die Hand nehmen, geschweige denn fangen.

Kopfschüttelnd stieß er sich von dem Baum ab, lief weiter bis er an der Schule ankam.  
Er ging hinein und machte sich auf den Weg zur Aula. Als er die große hölzerne Tür aufmachte und sich umschaute fiel ihm auf, dass keiner da war. Wie denn auch?

Schließlich war er eine Stunde zu früh dran.

Seufzend setzte er sich auf das Podest, lehnte sich nach hinten und schloss die Augen.

Die Stunde war noch nicht ganz rum, da betrat noch eine Person die Aula, kam direkt auf Yamato zu. Dieser richtete sich auf und schaute vor sich.

"Hey, Touga. Na wie gehts?"

Der Angesprochene kam auf Yamato zu, setzte sich neben ihn und schmiss sich mit einem Male auf ihn.

"Bestens...Kleiner..", grinste Touga und kitzelte Yamato durch, der sich vor Lachen und  
Flehen nicht mehr halten konnte. Als Touga dann endlich von ihm abließ sah Yamato wie dieser ein Blatt vor seine Nase hielt. Noten. Touga hatte den Song fertig.

"Du hast den Song endlich fertig?"

Touga nickte nur und seufzte.

"Klar...der Text war zwar etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig bis ich eine passende Melodie dafür raus hatte aber jetzt bin ich ja endlich fertig. Tse Yamato, du und deine Spontaneinfälle."

Touga lehnte sich zurück, sah nach oben und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Französisch...welcher Mensch singt noch auf Französisch? Der Text ist zwar sehr gut aber es war sehr schwierig ne Musik dazu zu schreiben."

Sich wieder aufrichtend wandte sich Touga an Yamato, stand dabei auf.

"Na ja, ein langsames Lied war auch mal an der Zeit. Mal sehen wie es ankommen wird...für den Wettbewerb wird es reichen. Zwei fremdsprachige Songs müssen ja dabei sein.", stöhnte er und nahm seine Gitarre in die Hand, deutete Yamato an zu ihm zu kommen.

"Ja, ich weiß aber das Lied hört sich nur auf französich gut an...Sorry, Touga.", entschuldigte er sich leise und kam auf ihn zu.

Dann dachte er an den kommenden Wettbewerb. In einer Woche wäre es so weit und sie müssten noch zwei der insgesamt vier Leider proben. Eines auf japanisch, eines auf englisch und die anderen zwei würden europäisch sein...französisch und deutsch.

Das sie ihn gewannen stand für ihn außer Frage aber trotzdem waren alle gespannt und aufgeregt. Wie vor jedem Auftritt der Teenage Wolves.

Und dann war da noch dieser andere Gedanke. Immer dachte er an den ledernen Ball in seinen Händen. Das Gefühl als er diesen gefangen hatte. Mit einem Male kamen ihm wieder Mimis Worte in den Sinn. Warum verband er diese zwei Dinge nicht einfach miteinander?

Aber so sehr er es auch wollte...konnte er es nicht. Es war doch ein Versprechen. Ein Versprechen mit jemandem, der ihm sehr nahe stand und doch...

Yamato nahm das Mikro in die Hand und als Touga anfing zu spielen, setzte sein Gesang ein. Für diesen einen Moment sollten all seine Gedanken vergessen sein.

Fußball...  
Gesang...  
So gegensätzlich eine Eingenart nur sein kann und doch..  
Man will es verbinden. Will singen...will spielen aber...

Vielleicht ist man sich selbst das größte Hindernis?

OoooOoooo

Während Yamato noch unschlüssig in seinen Entschlüssen war wurden diese woanders gerade gefasst.

Ein braunhaariger Junge kapselte sich von einer Siegesfeier ab, ging raus und schaute in den dunklen Himmel, schloss dann seine Augen. Leise flüsterte dieser einen Namen und ballte seine Hand zur Faust.

"Yamato Isihida...willkommen im Team."

Er war gespannt ob Yamato seinen Test bestand. Wenn ja, dann freute er sich schon darauf den Blonden in seinem Team begrüßen zu dürfen. Obwohl er nicht wusste wieso...war da noch etwas anderes. Er wollte unbedingt mehr über den anderen erfahren...

OoooOoooo

"Bist du dir sicher?"

Ein älterer Mann stand besorgt an der Zimmertür seines Sohnes, der gerade seinen Koffer packte.

"Ja, absolut sicher. Das Austauschprogramm geht drei Jahre. Es wird schon gut gehen...", erwiderte der Junge bestimmend und wandte sich an seinen Vater, sah diesen aus entschlossenen grünen Augen an.

"Trainer Schneider hat alles klar gemacht. Pünktlich zu den Ausscheidungen für die U20 bin ich wieder hier. Und außerdem...", er hielt inne und grinste, schloss seinen Koffer.

Dann ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch und nahm ein Foto aus dem Bilderrahmen, steckte es in seine Brieftasche. Er selbst und ein blonder Junge waren darauf in ihren Trikots abgebildet.

"...werde ich endlich Matt wiedersehen und wieder mit ihm zusammen spielen. Dafür würde ich alles tun..."

Sein Vater schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. Was sich sein Sohn in den Kopf setzte stand für ihn unwiderruflich fest, da konnte er nicht viel machen. Die ganze Zeit sprach er von nichts anderem mehr. Matt hier...Matt da, viel dagegen ausrichten konnte er da nicht gerade.

"Egal was ich sage...du hörst sowieso nicht darauf.", gab er resignierend zurück und sah zu dem großen Jungen mit hellbraunem langen Haar, welches er sich gerade zusammenband. Dieser grinste nur weiter und nickte, kam auf seinen Vater zu.

"Dad, ich verspreche dir aufzupassen und keine Dummheiten zu machen, ja? Mehr kann ich nicht versprechen da ich selbst nicht weiß was alles passieren wird. Ach ja, hast du den Zettel mit der Adresse der Familie, die mich aufnehmen wird?"

Sein Vater nickte und gab dem Jungen den Zettel, der ihn gleich in die Tasche steckte und zur Tür herausging. Von draußen hörte man bereits das Taxi, welches gerade gehupt hatte.

"Familie Yagami, es wird dich auch jemand vom Flughafen abholen, hoffe ich. Chris, ich hoffe, du weißt auf was du dich da eingelassen hast. Japan ist nicht gerade um die Ecke und du wirst dort alleine sein..."

Der Angesprochene drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal zu seinem Vater um, sah diesen immer noch entschlossen an, lächelte mit einem Male.

"Ich werde nicht alleine sein...", dann stieg er auch schon in das wartenden Taxi ein und winkte seinem Vater zu, der ihm besorgt hinterher sah.

TBC

So, das wars. Jetzt heißt es nur noch ein paar Leider aussuchen-.-' Mal sehen was mir da einfällt...

Im nächsten Kapitel:

Chris kommt in Japan an  
Tai's kleiner Test beginnt XD

Und was wird Yamato tun?  
Na, welche Pairings habe ich mir ausgesucht? XD


	3. Hürden

Auto: shine21

Beta: Panique

Rating: Nen bisserl Aua für den guten Matt XDD

_**File-I Sport-two**_

„**Hürden, die es zu überwinden gilt…"**

Elf Stunden Flug waren schon eine Sache für sich, aber für Matt war ihm dann doch kein Flug zu weit.

Endlich würde er seine bessere Hälfte wieder sehen, mit ihm, und nur mit ihm zusammen Fußball spielen, seine ganze Zeit verbringen. Das eine Jahr in dem er von ihm getrennt war hatte ihm gereicht… und es würde garantiert nie wieder zulassen. Ganz sicher! Immerhin hatte er extra, die ganzen Jahre, in denen Matt noch in Deutschland war, japanisch gelernt. Das war schwer genug und sollte sich endlich auszahlen.

Chris stieg aus dem Flieger und wartete an der Gepäckannahme auf seine Koffer, sein Handgepäck schon fertig über seiner Schulter. Den iPod hatte er auch schon auf volle Lautstärke und hörte sich nichts anderes bzw. keine Geringere als Matts Band an, die Teenage Wolves und einige Lieder, die der Blonde nur für ihn geschrieben hatte.

Manchmal dachte er daran, dass es Matts Schicksal wäre zu singen, dass er so eine Stimme nicht verkommen lassen dürfte und doch siegte dann der pure Eigennutz. Denn Talent, wenn man welches hatte und Matt hatte einiges davon, durfte man nicht vergeuden. Er hatte das Zeug ein ganz Großer im Fußball zu werden und so wahr er hier in Japan auf dem Flughafen stand, würde Chris Yamato schon zeigen, dass er mit ihm zusammen zu so einem Star heranwachsen würde.

Nur mit ihm und keinem anderen!

Okay, wieder kam der pure Eigennutz zum Vorschein aber was soll's?

Kurz wurde durch das lange hellbraune Haar, das viel zu sehr nach dunkelblond aussah, gestrichen, leise zu dem Lied gepfiffen und als der Koffer nach einigen Minuten auch schon kam, dieser in die Hand genommen.

„Na, dann…Tokyo, ich komme. Und Matt mach dich auf etwas gefasst.", murmelte Chris grinsend und lief auf direkten Wege aus dem Flughafen nach draußen, wartete dann auf jemanden, der ihn abholen sollte.

Das Einzige, was er wusste war der Name der Familie, Yagami. Aber das war es dann auch schon mit der großen Flut an Informationen.

Plötzlich wurde er von einem aufgeregten Rufen aus den Gedanken gerissen und als Chris nach vorne sah, wurde ihm auch klar warum.

Ein älterer Mann lief auf ihn zu, mit einem Schild in der Hand worauf sein Name stand. Irgendwie lustig diese Japaner, dachte sich Chris und kam winkend auf den armen, etwas, gehetzt wirkenden Mann zu, machte seinen iPod aus.

In einigermaßen gutem Englisch versuchte dieser sich zu verständigen und wurde von dem Jüngeren darin abgehalten, in dem er einfach auf Japanisch dazwischenredete.

OoooOoooO

„Sie brauchen kein Englisch zu sprechen…ich spreche ziemlich gut Japanisch. Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer.", meinte Chris und lächelte freundlich, verbeugte sich leicht.

Immerhin musste man sich ja an die Sitten eines fremden Landes anpassen und so schlimm war es gar nicht, er bekam es sogar ziemlich gut hin.

„Puh, ich hatte schon gedacht, dass ich mit meinem miserablen Englisch sämtliche Versuche der Kommunikation zunichte mache. Darf ich mich vorstellen, mein Name ist Takehiko Yagami. Ich freue mich dich kennen zu lernen, Christian Falk, nicht wahr?"

Es war lustig zu hören wie der Mann seinen Namen auszusprechen versuchte.

„Ja, der bin ich, es freut mich ebenfalls, Mr. Yagami."

Nach einer kurzen Unterredung und Austausch von Nettigkeiten führte der Ältere Chris zu dessen Wagen.

Nun begann für den Jungen ein neues Kapitel. Ein Kapitel mit Matt und eines war er sich sicher. Ausruhen gab es nicht. Sobald er in seinem neuen Zuhause war würde er sich auf die Suche nach Matt machen. Immerhin wusste er in welche Schule dieser ging und es war, rein zufällig natürlich, auch die Schule für die er sich entschieden hatte.

„Warte nur Matt…ab heute fängt das richtige Leben wieder an."

OooOooO

Niesend rümpfte Matt seine Nase und schaute sich irritiert um. Er hatte ein ganz merkwürdiges Gefühl. Doch lange blieb ihm keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn Mimi rannte schon auf ihn zu und fiel dem Blonden um den Hals, küsste ihn demonstrativ und grinste den Jungen vor sich breit an, der schon wieder dachte, er müsste in die Luft gehen.

Es war ja in Ordnung, wenn sie sich freute ihn zu sehen aber ihn, hier vor allen Leuten, zu küssen war dann doch etwas fehl am Platz. Die dachten sonst noch alle, dass sie zusammen wären.

Bei einem Mädchen wie Mimi war das keine Schande, aber unnötigen Gesprächsstoff wollte er dann doch vermeiden.

„Mimi…sag, wenn wir heiraten sollen, dann kann ich mich darauf vorbereiten, denn die ganze Schule denkt bald eh wir sind zusammen.", seufzte Matt nur und löste sich sachte von dem Mädchen neben sich, das ihn unentwegt angrinste. Er strich ihr eine Strähne zurück und stupste sie an ihre Stirn.

„Komm, wir müssen…"

„…wir gehen nicht! Ich hab noch eine Überraschung für dich und du wirst mitkommen. Oder muss ich dich wieder erpressen?"

Dieser Blick, den Mimi immer hatte, wenn sie etwas wollte, behagte Matt ganz und gar nicht, denn er konnte sich einfach nicht dagegen wehren. In dieser Hinsicht war und blieb er wohl immer nur ein schwacher Junge, der gegen ein Mädchen wie Mimi nie etwas ausrichten konnte.

Auch, wenn Matt sich immer gut gegen sie bewähren konnte, so wollte er es diesmal einfach nicht. Er hatte keine Lust sich zu streiten…

„Okay, du hast Glück, dass wir unsere Probe heute früher hatten. Ich komme mit. Wo willst du…"

OooOooO

Heute war wohl kein guter Tag um seine Sätze fertig zu bringen, denn wieder hatte Mimi ihn unterbrochen und einfach seine Hand umfasst, ihn mit sich gezogen.

„Das sag ich dir doch nicht! Das macht alles zunichte. Lass dich überraschen, Yama-chan. Es wird toll werden."

Oh je, das war genau die Art Satz, welchen er am wenigstens von dem braunhaarigen Mädchen hören wollte. Denn er verhieß nichts Gutes. Und als sie an dem Ort ankamen, zu dem Mimi ihn zog wurde Matt auch deutlich wie genau sein schlechtes Gefühl war.

Sie standen vor dem Sportfeld.

Es sah nach Training aus. Alles war voll mit Schülern. Jungen wie Mädchen.

Kein gutes Zeichen.

Das Grinsen von Mimi, das immer breiter wurde und ihre (un-)schuldigen Augen, die ihn immer größer werdend ansahen, zeigten nur noch mehr, dass es ein Fehler war ihr zu folgen.

„Mimi…", fing er Blonde ruhig an und schluckte. Er wusste nicht so recht, ob er ihr den Hals umdrehen sollte oder nicht. Da er jedoch ein friedfertiger Mensch und viel zu harmlos war, entschied sich Matt dagegen und drehte sich nur zu ihr um, schickte ihr viel sagende Blicke.

„…sag nicht, dass deine, ach so tolle, Überraschung war. Ich sehe einen Sportplatz. Ich sehe Fußball spielende Menschen und ich sehe noch etwas, das ganz und gar nicht gut ist!", er zeigte auf einen braunhaarigen, großen Jungen, der auf ihn zu gerannt kam. Vor sich einen Fußball kickend blieb er vor Matt stehen.

„Ach Matt. Yamaaaa-chan. Das wird schon wieder. Du schaffst das und morgen bist du in der Mannschaft.", nickte Mimi siegessicher und klopfte ihm an die Schulter.

„So, und bevor du mir den Hals umdrehen kannst, gehe ich zu Kari und plane mit ihr meine nächsten Schachzüge. Bye Jungs…bis nachher. Ach ja, Matt…", sie blieb noch mal stehen und rief Matt etwas zu.

„Das war noch nicht ‚die' Überraschung! Sie kommt erst noch.", damit verschwand sie nun endgültig und ließ einen ziemlich verdutzten Yamato Ishida zurück, der vor fünfzehn Minuten wirklich noch geglaubt hatte sein Leben wäre ansatzweise normal. Nun stand er vor seinem, wohlgemerkt von diesem selbsternannten, neuen Freund und wusste definitiv, dass es nicht normal war was eben passierte.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist. Ich bin schon gespannt darauf was du alles drauf hast und…"

Während Tai weiterredete und nicht damit aufzuhören schien lief Matt an dem Größeren vorbei und schaute auf den Sportplatz. Es hatten sich schon erstaunlich viele auf dem Platz angesammelt. Einige standen in einer Reihe an, warteten bis sie dran waren und machten die Übungen, welche ihnen vorgetragen wurden. Auf einmal drehte sich Matt um und sah Tai an, unterbrach ihn einfach in seinem Redeschwall.

„Was passiert hier gerade? Warum sollte ich mitmachen und wie hast du Mimi dazu gebracht mich hierher zu bringen?"

Okay, es waren viele Fragen und sie kamen ziemlich überstürzt aber Matt fand, dass sie mehr als gerechtfertigt gestellt wurden. Man merkte deutlich wie Tai daraufhin nachdachte und sich dessen Nasenspitze leicht rot färbte.

OoooOoooO

„Na, wir haben doch die Auswahl…wer als Neuer in unser Team kommt. Ich dachte…dass du…du wärst bestimmt der Beste für die Position. Ich wollte nur, dass du wenigstens mitmachst."

Mitmachen? Er sollte mit dieser Horde von euphorischen Jungen Fußball spielen? Anstatt eines klaren Neins kam jedoch wieder nur ein Nicken und eine Frage.

„Was muss man machen?", sie war knapp und eigentlich wollte Matt so schnell wie nur möglich weg von hier aber irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Vielleicht war es dieser Geruch von frischem Rasen? Oder die Zurufe, derer, die den Spielenden zuschauten? Oder vielleicht doch einfach nur die Sehnsucht selbst wieder einen Ball in Händen zu halten…sich zu bewegen, irgendwie frei zu fühlen?

„Ein paar Runden rennen, um zu sehen wie die Kondition so ist, dann im Zweier gegeneinander antreten um zu sehen wie ihr passen könnt und jeder hat zehn Schüsse auf das Tor, wer die Position als Torwart möchte hat dann noch zehn Schüsse, die er halten muss. Alle von mir geschossen.", erklärte Tai etwas verblüfft darüber, dass der Blonde ihm nicht gleich den Rücken zugewandt hatte und gegangen war.

Matt überlegte angestrengt und schloss seine Augen, als er kurz hochsah. Wie sollte er sich entscheiden? Auf den Platz gehen, diese Scharade durchziehen, allen zeigen wie schlecht er wirklich war, oder zeigen was er konnte? Oder einfach gehen und Tai zurücklassen?

Doch als er die Augen wieder öffnete und zu dem Braunhaarigen sah, kam nur ein Seufzen. An sich war es ihm egal, ob Tai glücklich war, ihn mochte oder enttäuscht war aber…einerseits war da Mimi, die ihm keine Ruhe lassen würde und dieser Junge da vorne, dessen Blick einfach viel zu tief ging…

Da konnte man doch gar nicht anders.

/Wäre Chris nur hier…, dachte Matt und schluckte all seinen Frust herunter, nickte wieder.

„Okay, ich mach mit aber unter einer Bedingung. Danach lässt du mich in Ruhe und Mimi auch!"

Heftig wurde genickt und man sah deutlich wie Tai sich darüber freute. Seine Augen glänzten, er lächelte und hüpfte immer wieder in die Höhe, wie ein Gummiball.

„Jepp, versprochen. Super! Dann kannst du gleich anfangen. Komm, Yama-chan."

Keine drei Sekunden später hatte Tai Matts Hand umschlossen und zog ihn mit sich zum Sportplatz. Das Matts Herz fast stehen geblieben wäre, oder dessen Hand leicht von Blitzen durchzuckt wurde, merkte der Braunhaarige nicht. Aber es war auch gut so.

OoooOoooO

Also, fand sich Matt letztendlich auf dem Sportplatz wieder. In seiner Schuluniform stand er auf dem Rasen und schaute sich um. Okay, er würde bestimmt das Gesprächsthema Nr.1 sein, die Mädchen schauten jetzt schon und wenn erst seine Bandkollegen davon Wind bekämen, wäre es aus. Er hörte ihre Stimmen jetzt schon…

/Touga wird mich nicht in Ruhe lassen…/

Doch lange überlegen konnte er nicht mehr, da stand auch schon ein groß gewachsener Junge neben ihm, musterte ihn und grinste breit.

„Na, Blondie...du willst mir meinen Platz in der Mannschaft streitig machen? Du solltest wieder vor den Spiegel und deine Frisur richten"

OoooOoooO

Vor Dummheit war man ja nie gefeilt und solche Sprüche musste er sich ja immer geben aber jetzt? Nein, definitiv jetzt nicht.

„Geh doch nach Hause und spritz dir noch nen paar Pheromone…", kam es kalt von Matt, der schon anfing seine Runden zu rennen.

Der Junge kippte nur leicht zur Seite und knurrte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

Es zog sich alles hin und bald war es dann so weit. Die Torschüsse kamen an die Reihe. Matt musste warten bis die anderen Anwärter fertig waren und der Junge im Tor schien so als wäre er nicht einmal ansatzweise aufgewärmt von den ganzen Schüssen.

Als Matt dran war, spürte er sämtliche Blicke auf sich. Insbesondere Tais. Irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Braunhaarige etwas ahnte und nur die Bestätigung wollte, die er brauchte.

Sollte er sie ihm geben?

Doch anstatt selbst aufs Tor zu schießen lief er geradewegs darauf zu und winkte den Jungen darin weg, stellte sich hinein.

„Ich stell mich gleich ins Tor…"

Er wollte und er musste niemandem etwas beweisen aber zu lange wollte Matt hier nicht mehr bleiben. So viel stand fest.

Aber hatte Tai nicht etwas davon gesagt, dass er selbst die Tore schießen würde? Warum stand dann dieser Anabolika Junge an der Elfmeterlinie und grinste wie ein Haufen Grenzdebiler?

Das war nicht gut. Ganz und gar nicht…

Der Beweis kam auch gleich und zwar in Form eines ledernen Balles, der schnell auf ihn zugeflogen kam.

Reflexartig fing er ihn auf und hatte dann gleich den Nachschlag.

Der Junge hatte gleich danach noch einen Ball geschossen und dieser prallte an Matts Kopf ab und hinterließ einen kleinen Blutstreifen, der hinunter perlte. Knurrend nahm Matt den Schmerz und die Wunde nicht wahr, sondern einfach nur diese Wut. Dieses überhebliche und unfaire Verhalten…

Während alle nur erschrocken zu ihm sahen, Mimi schon zu ihrem besten Freund rennen wollte und Tai bereits dabei war ein zu greifen, bückte sich der Blonde und hob den Ball wieder auf, legte ihn hin und setzte an.

Gezielt kam der Ball bei dem Jungen an, der ihn nur schwer annehmen konnte und leicht auf keuchte.

„Mach hinne! Zeig was du kannst…"

OoooOoooO

Nach weniger als fünfzehn Minuten war dieses Geplänkel zwischen Matt und dem Jungen, dessen Name sich als Jaques herausstellte, vorbei.

Das es Matt für sich entschieden hatte stand außer Frage, auch wenn es Jaques nicht hinnehmen wollte. Doch das Problem an der ganzen Sache lag nicht daran, sondern an der Tatsache, dass Matt vollkommen anders reagiert hatte als er reagieren wollte. Eigentlich wollte er nicht alles zeigen, diese blöde Auswahl für sich entscheiden, aber alles sah danach aus. Jetzt, da alles vorbei war, spürte der Blonde auch diesen pochenden Schmerz in seinem Kopf.

Gerade als Mimi auf ihn zukam, preschte an ihr ein Ball vorbei, direkt auf Matt zu, der ihn instinktiv auffing und darauf schaute.

Obwohl er geschockt war von dem kommenden Ball, ihm schwindlig wurde von der Wunde an seinem Kopf, legte sich ein Lächeln über seine Lippen und ungläubige Augen schauten nach vorn, hinter Mimi. Sie erkannten eine Person. Eine Person, die Matt vermisst hatte…so sehr, dass es fast unglaublich schien diese jetzt hier zu sehen.

Vorbei an Mimi, die sich nur umdrehte und lächelte, vorbei an Tai, der eigentlich nachschauen wollte wie es ihm ging, lief Matt zu einem Jungen mit langem hellbraunem Haar und leuchtend grünen Augen, die nur für den Blonden geradezu zu lächeln schienen.

„Chris!"

Ihm um den Hals fallend, vergaß Matt alles um sich herum und drückte sich an Chris, schloss die Augen.

„Na, Matt? Du konntest es doch nicht durchhalten, was?", kam es lächelnd, während der Größere Matt durch dessen Haar strich und dann auch diese schmale aber immer noch leicht blutende Wunde bemerkte.

„Du solltest besser aufpassen. Man merkt, dass du nicht mehr trainierst.", gab Chris zurück und stupste den Kleineren leicht an die Nase.

Als Tai sich zu ihnen gesellte und den Fremden fragend ansah, löste sich dieser von seinem besten Freund, hielt Tai die Hand hin.

„Ich bin Christian Falk…der Neue. Ab Heute bin ich offiziell Mitglied in diesem Verein. Freut mich…"

Das war also die Überraschung von der Mimi sprach?

Eine Überraschung mit Folgen?

Wie oft sollte er dem Schicksal denn noch ein Schnippchen schlagen?

**TBC**

Wie geht's weiter? Hm, mal sehen… XD


End file.
